


Jeremy Gilbert Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Jeremy Gilbert





	Jeremy Gilbert Imagines

“I don’t want to go.” You complained to Jeremy as he snapped his history text book shut.  
“Then don’t go.” He chuckled as you rolled your eyes.  
“Yeah like Mom would let that happen, I have to make nice with her friend’s kids, what happened to comfy joggers and pizza?” You sighed and he shrugged.

“Some people still like that.” He muttered and you hummed as you flopped down on your bed.  
“Well when you find someone like that let me know, thanks for helping me study by the way.” You ruffled his hair as he grabbed his bag and nodded, waving to your Mom as he jogged down the stairs.  
“We’ll be going soon so you need to get ready.” She sighed and you rolled your eyes, nodding as you yanked open your wardrobe to find the dress she’d given you.

****************************************************

You stood alone, ignoring anyone who came over to talk to you, whishing more than anything you could be stuck at home watching TV or with everyone at the Grill instead of at the obnoxious party.  
“Wow, this place is more ridiculous than Tyler’s house.” A familiar voice said and when you glanced at the person next to you, you broke into a wide grin.  
“Jeremy if you get caught in here they’ll kick you out.” You giggled and he smiled.  
“What no, your Mom just got a call from Elena telling her that I needed to go out of town for the night and was wondering if I needed to leave any study papers for you.” He chuckled and you rolled your eyes, of course she would be in on it to.

 

“I swear your evil plans get lamer every time.” You sighed and beckoned him to follow you through the room.  
“Yeah well, if you’d refused to come we wouldn’t have to jail break you.” He muttered as the two of you jogged up the stairs.  
You both tried to subtly check which rooms were empty, joking around at the ridiculous decorations and objects that were dotted around. Eventually the two of you found an empty room tucked out of the way which had a tv and a comfy looking sofa stuffed into it.  
“This place is weird, you should see what they keep in their cupboards.” Jeremy mumbled as he searched for something to use as a blanket.

“You look weird in a suit.” You mumbled and he pulled of his mask, throwing it to you so he could straighten his tie.  
“I don’t look like a spy, or a fancy vampire?” He asked and pulled a playful smoulder look.  
“Maybe a friendly hunter come to save a friend from rich people hell?” You offered and he chuckled.  
“Well good for you because that just happens to be exactly who I am and… I even come with lowbrow conversations about who dry cleans the Salvatore’s shirts.” He shrugged when you frowned. “You’re telling me they do their own laundry?”

“Maybe they have a cleaner in the basement.” You mumbled as he hopped over the back of the sofa and stole the remote you’d found.  
“Maybe it’s a vampire thing, do they even need to wash clothes?” Jeremy pondered and you grinned.  
“This is way better than listening to Mom mingle with the Tyler junior’s downstairs.” You sighed and he threw an arm over the back of the sofa.  
“By the way… I have crisps, we kind of figured that you’d need feeding.” Jeremey broke into a round of laughter as he handed you the crisps and you rolled your eyes.  
“Sustenance, tiny quiches to not hit the spot no matter how many time Mom says it.” You laughed as you tore the bag open and the two of you turned your attention to whatever was on the tv


End file.
